User talk:TheSlicer/Archive 12
I Think This is Important How can I join The Character Improvement Drive page? Can I just add my name? I found a few pages that I can Fix spelling and grammar. (I hope that was important) Lego aquaman13 But I want to know if I can just write my name in the members area and help!?!?!?!?!? Lego aquaman13 I NEED some advice. Hey Slice I really NEED some advice should I end my Stars Contest or keep it up? And should I boost up my Demon Contest deadline or give up on it? THE DEMONS ARE COMING FOR YOU! Hola!!! Sup? Hey, did you read C-15 of TCC? If not, you should, because it's like, the final battle with Poisonot. P.S, this is where they think Poisonot is dead. The next four chapters are going to be on how the team figures out how to defeat the Rahkshi of Growth, and the last one, along with the epilogue, will wrap it up. By then, I should be about half way done with shooting my movie. And an update there; I am one third of the way done with my scripting for the movie. Okay then. I could but then my contest would have MOCs that I don't want, like say you have a good guy contest then someone enters a bad guy. My contest is ONLY FOR DEMONS(of MY species) not random MOCs. THE DEMONS ARE COMING FOR YOU! CB history article Hey, I noticed that on the site history page it says that I''' was the vadal that spelled summer 2008 makuta backwards as his user name. I am only the akutamsarog 2.9 user, i was never the others, just to clear that up, okay? I wasn't mad or anything, i was just correcting you, i wouldn't want users to start hating me or something Regarding the history article again: I'm akutamsarog 2.9., The vandal by the other name doesn't have anything to do with akutamsarog 2.9. except the name relation, ok? So basiclt that whole part isn't true. I just came up with that user as a backup user because at the time my account wouldn't show some widgets, like the image slideshow. RotR Wait a second, I'm confused. Am I supposed to be writing the next chapter right now? Yes Yes, those templates are what I'm referring to. --Varkanax39 I still Cannot create those templates you showed me! Please show me how. Respond on my TalkpageVarkanax39 21:28, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for telling me this. If you have time, you could create one of those organization Templates at the bottem of the page for my page The Seven Traitors. Thank you for helping me on wikia. Varkanax39 21:44, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Reply to my previous message on my talkpage Varkanax39 22:00, January 9, 2010 (UTC) THANKS! Could you tell me percisely how to do that sometime? Scorpix is really spelled Skorpix Varkanax39 22:53, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Flox has been devolved into Banrax and Flareus again, and Nightshade's color scheme is blue. If you have time, either edit the page or show me how to do it. Varkanax39 23:07, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Nex's Color Scheme is dark green. If you have time you can add the edits or teach me howVarkanax39 23:48, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for all your help on Wikia. I'll Contact you on my talkpage if I need more templates or any kind of help. Thank You. You can read my MOC storyline, Dissoultion, Here: Dissoultion Varkanax39 00:08, January 10, 2010 (UTC) The Fury is colored Black Flox is colored blue and red Add to: Former Members: The Seventh Traitor (Color: Black) Add to: Servants: Shadowbringer (Color: Dark Red) If You Have time, you could add these changes, or show me how to add them myself Varkanax39 03:50, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Ok, figured out how to edit templates, I still can't make them though. How do I make those big dots that come inbetween membors in the Organization template? Varkanax39 12:18, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Ok, Thanks for telling me. I'd still like to learn how to make those templates. I Think I know how but I want to be sure 1. Copy someone else's template onto another page and customize it Is that how you do it? Varkanax39 13:39, January 10, 2010 (UTC) southern pic thanks for the pic, i inted to make small edits but its good, there are just slight additions like special islands and stuff check out the southern continent and give me your opinion- daniel.c.c. To clear things up... On the "NONONONONO!" Page, I wasn't saying your page was lame, I was saying the replacements for bioncle were. Sorry for the confusion. Help Hey, I need your help. I'm trying to create a page for an organization I created called the Alliance of Justice. I tried to get an infobox for the page, but when I looked up "organization" on there, it just went back to the first page. What do I do? --The Lost Great Being That didn't work either. It doesn't work for anything! --The Lost Great Being I mean that whenever I look up something on the template thingee, nothing happens! --The Lost Great Being Okay, okay, you know that thing where you can put a template in an article you're creating, and if the template you're looking for isn't there there's a little thing where you can look up a template you need? Well, when I was making an article for the Alliance of Justice, I tried that, but it didn't work! It's happening for everything else too! --The Lost Great Being Thanks anyway --The Lost Great Being I need your help. i need your help, to help make a moc contest! i will fill in details if you accept to help. From creator613 My blog! I finally got something on my blog it's about my Stars series if you want to check it out click here THE DEMONS ARE COMING FOR YOU! ID Thanks, I would like to join. I want to be a part of the projects of the images and the one about moving templates and pages to the user name space. Yes, but keep in mind that I can't delete them. What I'm supposed to do? Ok, I will watch more carefully what I do next time. However, some redirects just link to other redirects, and are pointless. For example, I nominated for deletion BIONICLE Planet and Wai Wahio, because the two where just redirects to Aqua Magna. They have links in them, but are useless. Ok then. Is it ok if I nominate for deletion redirects that are just typos? I mean for exapmle Crotasius instead of Crotesius. HFA Sure, you can write a chapter or 2. Among other things What program do you use to make games? I use Source SDK. Okay. I CAN make a game for the Gigas Magna Storyline, but it won't be an RPG, and I need a team experienced with: Milkshape, Scratch (Yes, I have it, but I'm still learning it), Hammer (The program to design levels for it, I once tried it, but after 3 hours of work I stopped because I was too tired) and that's about it, tell me if you can help me. I think the name for my game should be: Gigas Magna Storyline: Source (That's the name of the engine the game's running on, the Source Engine). If you can help, I would be pleased, and if you want to download Source SDK then get a Steam account and download Source SDK. Using Source SDK makes you create the base of the game first, and then leaves you to develop it further, it would be easy to use if you are experienced with the programs I mentioned above. link http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RNoU1UG2skc --SubAqua 16:15, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Improvement Drive Could I help? Just tell me what you which project you want me to do or lead. Gligg So are these Gligg you're self-MOC's? --The Lost Great Being Okay. I just thought since the sprite image of a Gligg was on your page. Nightatcher does look cool though. By the way, congrats on being the user of the month! --The Lost Great Being Raanu-G Hey, you know how he's gonna be in "Infection"? AND the Rahkshi of Growth is gonna be in "Infection"? Do you think we could do some comic relief in that? Something along the lines of: "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE (some sort of thing along the lines of a swear word, except not a swear word, and has something to do with the bionicle universe) KIDDING ME! Also, for the improvement drive, what could I do? I'm pretty good at grammar, just the reason it doesn't show in my stories is because I'm typing so fast, but this year in school, I haven't gotten anything lower than an "A" in my grammar tests. I don't know. If you have other use for me, I'd be willing to whatever. How do I add pictures to infoboxes? How do I add pictures to Infoboxes? Varkanax39 21:51, January 11, 2010 (UTC) improvement drive I am not a member of the improvement drive but I do something similar where I edit article stubs trying to improve them Also I took your test and I posted my score on its talk page hi slicer I think that in the CBW quiz there should be points for welcoming new users sorry for the missunderstanding but you can see why i would think that since its really hard to add info to a stub becuase they don't give you any info to work with Featured Specials Could you please update and maintain the featured specials of the main page for a while? I'm drowning in all kinds of work right now. Thank you! --Toatapio Nuva 10:30, January 12, 2010 (UTC) warning that for alerting me about blue's use of magneon. I'll have a word with 'im. Also, you can use the radiation counter if u want but it would have to have be aquired from tehktra nui some how Some things First of all, I'm ill, I may be for pretty long, I really don't know. Second: My computer is acting stupid, I'm writing this on my mom's laptop Third:I am thinking about reviving FuSoTech, seeing as TDR will take a LONG time, and I have currently no ideas for HFA. That's all for now Couple of things What does Fairon mean by: HFA? I can't think of any stories with that. 'Course, I could just be totally spacing. It's too bad that he's ill. Lastly, go to my youtube account and check out my playlist: Songs for Deception Chronicles. why hi the slicer it has come to my attention that you have changed krono's the fire king2 i thank you for that but since you have it will not let me add to my page i would like you to ask my permission if you would like change anything p.s thank you for putting krono's the fire kin up for deleiton i would have done it but icould not firgure it out p.p.s good work creating the b.p.p and b.p.p wiki from fonta232 Cyan as you may have figured out I have two favorite colors green and cyan (I don't why and I know cyan is a weird color to be your favorite color) but when ever I make my user page cyan it messes it up. it makes the search box and recent changes move onto the page as well as the other wikis on the bottoms can you help me with this. That Deadliest Bionicle like thing How will it be called, that Deadliest Bionicle thing. Also, I have a model for FuSoTech, which will be revealed shortly. I would like to get an account on BZPower, since if I follow a link to there, it'll say: No connection while my internet is still up. OtherBeing template Just to let you know (Since you seem to be removing the Bzpower on all BS01 templates) the BZPower link strictly CANNOT be removed. I've tried every alternative to have it either removed or render it defunct though none have properly work. The reason why is because if you try removing the links the entire template is messed up, and all pages using the OtherBeing Template are affected as a result. I did find one alternative way to remove it though, try put prod_number=| in the templates. It removes the BZPower link without affecting the entire template. --Chicken Bond 13:56, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Nightwatcher Can he be a friend of my new character, Twilight Gear? since I plan on Twilight Gear in the real universe to be a Toa who was severely wounded and repared by some mad being and then becoming what he is now, I also want that because they both suffered some terrible thing, and Twilight Gear is a bounty hunter in the Bounty Hunters Guild if you give permission for it. P.S. in the FuSoTech universe, Twilight Gear is FuSoTech's assistant Stealing Say TheSlicer, I would like to report a stealing here. Some newbie called Blue341 has got an article up about a moc named Shadowgear. As a youtube user, I know that thisMoc belongs to someone called Shadowgear635 and that Blue also uses names from other Moc's of his, without giving the guy credit for this. I've told this already to the youtube user, and if needeed, several other users like Kylernuva135 can confirm that the MoC is not blue's. I would thus like to have the article removed and the user banned. I don't know the wishes of shadowgear6335 himself yet, but I think that this is the least we should do. --SubAqua 16:47, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Music Wow. That's actually a really great song. Can't wait till your series comes out. I'm about one third of the way done with scripting on my movie. Also, on HFA, I should have totally noticed what it was. It's like I said above, I spaced. And lastly, I don't know if you've noticed (you probably have seeing as NOTHING get by you) but you have made 4000 edits! (I'm still at lame 'ol 1000.) OOH Can you fix the Order of Honor main page? it's a bit messy. Pic Problem Hey, I'm experiencing a bit of a problem. Every time I visit one of my pages, the pics dissapear. Even when I click on them and full size them, I get a 404 error message. DO you have any troubleshooting advice?- - [[User:Scorpion665|'''Scorpion]] [[User talk:Scorpion665|'665']] thankyou so much thank you so much for your help also what do you think about the new editing stuff I sorta like it Board Meeting *Ahem* That's a great idea! We could combine it with the WMF meeting this saturday! Check this and see if you could come there! Invite CL38 there too. Toatapio Nuva 09:06, January 14, 2010 (UTC) What page can't you access? --Toatapio Nuva 07:15, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Oh, darn. Sorry, my mistake. I know what's wrong with. Unfortunately the meeting was already yesterday. And it was held in the IRC, that topic only had information about the meeting. We have to arrange this differently now. However, we did come to a conclusion in the meeting. We should try and connect the 3 wikimetru sites through a Three Virtues symbol. Each page would have that symbol on the fron tpage, with different dots linking to different sites. This wiki, CBW would be Destiny. WMF would be Unity and BP Duty. --Toatapio Nuva 05:37, January 17, 2010 (UTC) TDC/Janneus/Nightwatcher/Game Okay, so I have a question about Nightwatcher. Well, in my movie, Janneus is going to be in a tounament, the winner receiving a MAJOR reward. Janneus gets to the final round, but is told that his final enemy is Nightwatcher, and he only has three days to prepare for the battle. Obviously, he's FREAKED because he is familiar with Nighwatcher, and knows he doesn't have a chance. But, on the day before the competition, Raanu-G and friends come to get him (I won't say why) to go do (I won't say what,) and he gains a great deal of power. Then the movie will end, and I was wondering if we could it include it in a story that he fight Nightwatcher, and neither kills the other, the battle goes on so long so that a tie is called, and they split the prize. Nightwatcher states later that he has never lost a battle, and this, fortunately, will not go against his record. Then, if you want, you can give him more power later so he is still the best and the awsomest. P.S, could you tell me a little more about the Nightwatcher Game you're making? I Can't add Templates to pages anymore I can't add templates to pages anymore. And my article, Kyhrex, has been... changed. (If you click edit on the page, you'll see how.) Can you help?Varkanax39 16:46, January 15, 2010 (UTC) I can do templates again. I says on one of my articles, Lariska (Dark Hunter), (which is my version of the character Lariska.) That it is going to be "moved" to Lariska. What does that mean, and why does it have to be moved? (I like my page.)Varkanax39 01:21, January 17, 2010 (UTC) The Template "Species2" is very useful, but whenever I try to use it, it scatters my page around. Varkanax39 22:45, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Slicer Yup, that ought to work for meez. P.S, you know how i keep trying to put Janneus and Nightwatcher together? Well, I know I'm bugging you, but they could be really awsome doing something together/against each other. You will see in the movie that he's actually really awesome and powerful. I didn't get to show off as much awesomeness as I would have liked in TCC, so I'm making it up in the film. Also, I liked your thinking making the Shockwave turn everything mostly into a Forest. I'm adding that into the movie, as well as tons of other explanation for it. P.S, did I mention that in the movie there is going to be... Holy Shnizerwankins (Sound it out) THAT IS GOING TO BE AWSOME!!! Harini and Shayla, Shayla and Nightwatcher, Nightwatcher and Magneon, with a little Leviathos and brain-washing mixed in! I can't WAAAAAAAAAAAAIT! P.S, did you see the trailer for TDC on my youtube account? I haven't shared it with anybody because it isn't REALY a trailer, it mostly just shows of my new MoCs for it. You'll see Raanu-G's upgrade, Poisonot's, and The Hunter's! (Who will actually have a much bigger role here than he did in the other stories.) Anything Writeable at the Present? Um, is there anything I could be/should be writing? Like, could I do something towards TDR, RotR, or something else? OK I am fine with your plan and I don't car ewhere the new chapter goes as long as its in the story, see I have this plan where I give readers small parts of Krakanus's and leviathos's plans until I reveel the whole plan in a shocking way Small articles Well he IS going to appear in shez's blog, I just dont want to give away more info about him. Plus, I Have the model but I need to get around to taking the picture, So just Bare with me. Where? Where can I find the MU map pic? Oh don't worry about the capturing him agian thing I thgouht you might have escape plans so I have a back up for how he gets captured again Oh. Naturally... Anywho, I also found it on your blog, and I found where you said you'd do part two of Leviathos C, Gigas Magna POS, and RotR. And I'm REALLY REALLY EXCITED TO HAVE RotR done! How many more chapters are we gonna do? At least... say, two? How many do you think it will take to bring it to an end. yes you can Yes you can use he crocodile guy (for my story his name is tarnes) Here is your crazy doctor person. User:Lego aquaman13 Template:Arena Match Could you help me somehow fix the Template:ArenaMatch tribes section? Everything else has been fixed by me, though I may need an expert to fix up the tribe's part. Chicken Bond 23:21, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Listen listen, i wanted to ask your permission to advertise my moc contest on the main page, okay? from Craetor613 help hey slicer would you help me by writing the next part of my story or finding someone else to do it I can't write anything and I have tryed to get help for days so would you help me out?